My girlfriend's Bestfriend
by Whiteflags
Summary: We're never alone 'cause I'm thinking of her, when it's you and me   There's a picture of me next to 'hard to believe' in the dictionary   Said we were in love but that 'aint what I want now, what I want now, what   I want now,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. been a long time. need a fresh start. Let's try again.**

._._._._._._.

I knew from the moment I saw her. Her brown-blond hair falling down her back, my fingers itched to be running through her hair. She walks by me, her smell overwhelming. Wait. Just a second, calm down before things get too heated. I can just imagine the things I could do to her. She was breathtaking. And she has a boyfriend.

Someone smacks me on my back, breaking me from my trance. I look at my best friend, Fang – his real name is Nick, and it's a really long story involving a snake. Anyways, he raises his eye brows suggestively. "Day dreaming, Ig?"

"No," I mumble, putting my head on my desk, trying to hide my blush. I hear her giggle and I look up to see her boy friend ticking her sides. If only that was me. I try to turn my attention to school. Something I'm going to get somewhere with. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"I don't know, you tell me smarty pants. That is if you weren't day dreaming back there," he says, flipping his dark hair into his dark eyes. I scoff, and look for signs of what we're supposed to be doing on the board. Nothing. The teacher's not even here, I notice. "She went to get a class list, she's pairing us up for seminar projects, partner seminar projects. I hope I get Bridget."

"Now who's daydreaming, huh?" I whisper as Miss Gibbs comes back into the room, her face flushed and her hands shaking. "O-okay students go back to your seats, settle down," she says in her soft voice. I wonder what motivated her to be a teacher. She doesn't seem to like it really. "I have the partner list for seminars. Your dates will be listed by your partner name and topic. These are worth thirty percent of your grades, so I expect it to be good."

Honestly, sociology is the easiest topic in life. I'm sailing this class with a ninety three. She tacks a piece of paper on the board. And starts calling out names. "Dylan and Amber, come pick a topic and date," they pull a slip out of the hat, groaning when they get the topic divorce. "Jessa and Sam," she says and Jessa puts her hand in the hat, smiling when she pulls out the eating disorder card. And it goes so on. "Nick and Elle," Nick sighs and Elle chooses a topic, getting the effects media has on society. "Max and James," my heart freezes. She smiles and chooses a topic, pulling out abuse. And once everyone has partners, she tells us to get together. "The dates are posted on the calendar, these better be good."

Dylan – Max's boyfriend looks pissed. She smiles at me and plops down in the seat beside me. "I don't think I've talked to you before, I'm Max," she says in a cheery voice. I smile and nod, too stunned to speak. "So, wanna see when this is due?"

I nod and we get up, walking to the calendar together. Our arms brush every now and then and I can feel the electricity crackle between us. Dylan glares from across the room, moving closer to his partner, Bridget. Nick gives me a thumbs up and I think I could die a happy man.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Our project is due November 29. We agree to meet in the library tomorrow after school. She wants a good grade in this class to boost her average. I agree, I think I'd agree to anything she'd ask me. I see her in the cafeteria at lunch, laughing with her friend and dumb boyfriend. I think about if I were her boyfriend. I'd hold her hand in public and pull her close, not pushing her away. I see the rage in Dylan's eyes and flinch. Lily hits me on the arm. "Sorry, but you have no chances with her."

"That's what Fang said and I'm now her seminar partner, so ha," I say, looking at my tray of disgusting cafeteria food. At least they have soda. I open my Pepsi and look at Lily. "Where'd Fang go?"

She shrugs her small shoulders, her short blond hair swaying. "I don't know, he was in a pissy mood. I don't think he likes the topic I chose," she says sighing. "But I honestly don't give a fuck if he does his share. This is a group project."

"It's not me I'm concerned about, I can pull my weight," Fang said, plopping himself in the chair beside Lily. He pulls her hair and she glares at him, her mouth full of the toxic goup the caf is serving today. She swats his hand away. "It's you. You have so many mood swings that I don't know if I'll get through this semester."

She smacks his shoulder hard and I laugh. "You shouldn't be laughing; you should've seen the glares Dylan the quarter back was giving you today. If looks could kill you'd be seven feet under," Lily says, glancing up and looking back down. I turn around to see what's made her so skittish and see Max with a big smile accompanied by a girl with mocha skin and curly hair, with a similar smile to Max's. "Browners," Lily coughs and I kick her under the table.

"Hey," I try to be cool but who could be cool with Max Martinez standing in front of you? Really, I don't think any straight guy could. Her smile falters and she nudges the other girl. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just enjoying the crap they're serving today," I let out a chuckle and Fang just smiles pitifully at me. "So, this is my friend Monique. She's new here and I was wondering maybe if we could go on a double date together."

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. "Sure, that'd be cool," and I regret these words because it's Max I want to go on a date with, not Monique.

._._._._._._.

**So this is my attempt at a story. Like it love it? Leave a comment please. I'm new and I need some guidance. **


	2. closer to heaven

**Another chapter. Please leave a review. Updated: Nov 14, 11. Words: 1287.**

**.?/|?_..-…_**

Monique won't stop talking. I guess she fills the void of no one else talking. Max is looking depressed, and Dylan looks pissed and Monique looks so excited like I told her Christmas is coming two weeks early. It's annoying. We're a fun bunch of dramatic teenagers. "I've been waiting to see this movie for yea_rs. Years_, James. Thank you for taking me to see it," Monique says, hanging on to my arm like it's a life preserver. And I don't have the heart to shake it off.

"No problem, Monique," I say and look over to where Max and Dylan are having a hushed argument. I flinch once Dylan's hand goes to Max's arm and squeezes, hard. Max's face is out raged and she pulls her arm from his grasp, turning to walk away. But he pulls her back with some force and I have the urge to go over there. To beat the fucking _shit out of him_ for handling her like that. But Monique is talking to me; and all I smell is burnt popcorn and tried to make out what he's whispering in her ear, but I can't hear anything. Not a fucking thing. Max looks over to Monique and I, like she knew I was watching. Her eyes are glassy and I can see her shaking. Monique pulls me along, offering to buy me a soda. Dylan sullenly follows, and Max ghosts around us. Afraid to make any sudden movements.

We're going to see some stupid romantic comedy. Most teenagers go here to make out, and I don't see that happening with any of us. Monique is a year younger, and I don't think I could do that do her considering I'm pinning after her best friend. Dylan looks like he's ready to kill someone. And Max is curling into herself. Dylan made a fuss about me sitting beside her, so she's sandwiched between Monique and her abusive boyfriend. And I'm sitting beside this wonderful girl that I'm not interested in. and I think I don't want to break her heart. But I know it's going to happen.

**._._._._._._.**

We all carpooled in my car. I've already dropped Monique off at her house, and next is Dylan because Max lives closest to me; which I wouldn't have known if I didn't have her in my sociology class, because she seems to have slipped under my radar until this point in time. Dylan gets out, mumbling a thank you and slamming my door shut. Leaving Max and I alone in the car. And I'm itching to say something about what happened tonight. But that dead look in her eyes scares me, so I keep my mouth shut. Don't touch the radio. Try not to look back at the beautifully sad girl in my backseat.

"Did you see that?" her voice is a whisper and I strain to hear it. I nod silently and she whispers, "Shit."

I almost laugh at the reality of all of this. A friend in an abusive relationship. What the hell do I do? Do I do anything? "Is that the first time?" my voice seems so loud in the cramped car. She's curled herself in a ball, snuggling up to the left window. I wish I could see her face. I wish she would tell me how to help her.

"N-no," her voice is clouded with tears. "God no," her voice cracks and she takes in a choked breath. My heart stills. I can't let her go home a crying mess. Her parents will ask questions. And I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know. "I'm so fucking crazy to let this go on as long as it has."

"Max," I say my voice calm. She begins to sob and I pull into the empty laneway, thanking God that my parents are at some art function. I turn off the car and get out of my seat, opening her door. Helping her out of the car. She is a blubbering mess. "Shh. It's okay. You can stay at my place."

She trips a lot as we make our way up the stairs. Her voice is scratchy. "Thanks, James," she breathes out as I help her get her shoes off. I smile and nod, getting her settled on the couch before turning the kettle on and running to get her some comfy clothes. I hear thunder and then it's really dark. And I hear whimpering.

"Max?" I ask and someone grabs my arm, small fragile fingers. She's pressed against me. Her heart is racing. Hell, my heart is racing. The wind shakes the house. "Hey, it's okay. Let's find a lighter," I say fishing my phone out of my pocket. I hold her hand tightly, feeling her body shaking. "Calm down. It's okay. Nothing will get you."

She takes a big shaky breath. I smile when I find a flashlight. I hand her a t-shirt and some jogging pants of mine. And I hand her the flashlight. And I promise to stand in front of the door until she's done. I hear water running. I try to focus on anything but what she's doing in there. I hear clothes hit the floor and gulp. My fingers twitch. Goddamnit, I hate being a teenage boy.

"My mom told me to stay put. She says there's a huge storm coming off the lake. Stay away from windows," she says, coming out of the bathroom and shining me in the eyes with the flashlight. "Sorry. Thank you again, James."

"Call me Iggy," my voice is gruff and I walk in front of her, trying to hide myself from her. My t-shirt drowns her tiny frame, the sweatpants hanging loosely. "Would you like a glass of water?" please say yes, let me get away. If only for a minute.

"Sure," she says, sitting down on the couch. Her eyes are red and swollen and when I'm in the kitchen I look for another flashlight. "Hey, Iggy?"

"Yeah?" I call out, hitting my head on a door. I walk into the living room with a glass of water and a new flashlight. She's looking at me blankly. "What can I do for you?"

"Monique doesn't know," she whispers. "She's my best friend and she doesn't know that my boyfriend uses me as a punching bag," her voice is soft and she's vulnerable as she looks up at me. Her face is soft. "I really don't want anyone to know. He already talks about it with his buddies. I don't _need_ anyone else knowing. Please, Iggy. Don't tell anyone. Take it to your grave for me. _Please_."

I close my eyes and sit down beside her. "You have my word, Max. I'll be quiet. Unless something big happens. I'm not going to stand by and let him hurt you. You may not know me well, but I'm protective over my friends," and crushes I add silently. She nods, her hair falling all over the place. "You play the perfect part so well. How long has this been going on?"

Her hands grasp my t-shirt she's wearing. She's nervous. Her knuckles go white and I reach out and smooth her hand out. "Too long," she whispers, closing her eyes. I sigh, my heart dropping. "Since we first started dating."

My heart stutters in my chest as her phone goes off. She looks down at it and frowns. "It's him, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do," she breaks off in broken breaths. And the phone slips from her hands and I pull her closer to me. Surrounding myself with Max. Maxmaxmaxmax. I don't think I've ever been so close to heaven.

**._.-_._._._-.-_.-._**

**Please leave a comment below. I'm proud of this baby **


End file.
